Walt Disney Pictures/Logo Variations
Bambi (1942, 1997 VHS): At the end of the feature, after the closing logo animates as usual, Tinker Bell flies in in-between the segments of the castle, does the usual spark effect to transition into the start of the video documentary, and flies off. Meet the Deedles (1998): It moves into an underwater scene. I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998): Christmas lights appear and flash constantly all over the curved line as soon as it gets drawn. Tarzan (1999): As the flash of light forms the "Walt Disney" text, the background turns into a CGI jungle. Inspector Gadget (1999) and Inspector Gadget 2 (2003): It is mechanized and the white curved line is replaced by a gear. Then, the castle dismantles itself. On the first movie, it segues into the opening credits. On the second movie, the 1985 fanfare is used, along with different sound effects when the castle is dismantled, plus it zooms out. My Favorite Martian (1999): It slowly fades into Mars. Also, it freezes for several seconds before the curved line gets drawn. Fantasia 2000 (1999): *Opening: Same as the Tarzan variant, but the background turns into space. *Closing: The arc fades into the background. The Emperor's New Groove (2000): At the end of the movie, it is exactly the same as the Fantasia 2000 closing variant, but it is shorter and has the closing theme ending over it. Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001): *Opening: The lights from the water ripples reflect on a rusted-steel wall, revealing the already-formed logo. The spark of light arcs within the curved line. The camera zooms slightly forward. *Closing: Nearly the same as the opening variant, but it is already formed and the background is well-lit (signifying Atlantis' restoration to former glory), yet the camera still zooms slightly forward. Recess: School's Out (2001): After the flash, Gus, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli, Vince, and TJ play the tune on kazoos while it plays. The Country Bears (2002): The logo plays as is usually does, but once it's finished, it appears on a wood background. A fire spark goes all the way to the bottom right. Lilo & Stitch (2002): * The logo is on a black background, and the flash that draws the curve line is now green and has a "Pulsing" sound effect. It is then stolen by a UFO beam. *On "Stitch's Trial", the alternate opening from the home video release, the logo is white on a gray background, and the alien language text fades in and keeps switching between them before it switches to English. After the rest animates as usual, it fades into the opening shot. Return to Never Land (2002): The opening sequence is part of the prologue and it is there. As the curved line animates, pixie dust falls from it. A yellow glowing ball (Representing Tinker Bell) is drawing the curved line and then flies around and into the gate revealing the cloudy texture in the background. Then, it zooms out to the left and is revealed to be on a cloud. The camera then pans around as the logo suddenly disappears as the movie begins. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002): We start with the background. Then, at the bottom, a four-pointed dust rises up, splits and explodes like fireworks revealing part of the castle. The last first rises up and explodes revealing the whole castle. Then, the "Walt Disney" signature then writes itself. The rest plays as the normal logo. The text & arc then fades out, and the castle dissolves into Cinderella's castle for the opening shot. Snow Dogs (2002): After the curved line draws, it turns icy and starts to snow. The Jungle Book 2 (2003): It is superimposed in front of a piece of cloth behind a blue light as the logo fully animates and weaves the bit until it fades and the color changes. Piglet's Big Movie (2003): It animates as normal (With the introduction of the opening song plays over it), but the arc is pink (Due to the color of (Hence the title) Piglet) instead of white. Stitch! The Movie (2003): When the arc forms, the background fades to space, causing the castle & text to TV static out. Freaky Friday (2003): It animates as normal, then fades into an aged parchment page, transitioning into the film's opening titles sequence. The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003): *Opening: The castle zooms in rapidly by segments, followed by letters coming (one after one) from the left. Then the logo begins to flash blue and red, like police lights. The curved line drawing is blue, and after the logo is done, it disappears, and the logo itself moves to the right. *Closing: Same as the opening variant, but it is already formed with the flashing blue and red lights removed, and after the curved line is formed, it fades out. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003): Dogs bark to the music. George of the Jungle 2 (2003): After it is formed, George swings around the screen and hits the castle, causing it to fall over. The Haunted Mansion (2003): The castle turns into a mansion while dark clouds cover the text. Lorenzo (2004): It is made up of colorful neon signs. Also, it is animated the way neon signs are. The arc is syncly animated with the male conductor. One of the segments of the arc flickers with the conductor counts. The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004): A re-orchestrated version of the 1985 music plays over the logo. Home on the Range (2004): *Opening: The almost-formed logo is branded onto a piece of leather. Then the arc fires in and then burns up to opening shot. *Closing: It fades in on the brown background used for the credits. Teacher's Pet (2004): It is animated in the same style of the movie. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004): It is white with a hint of red over a red Christmas ornament on a Christmas tree in the same style of the movie. Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005): It animates as normal. Then, the castle dissolves into cloud formation, and the background & the words fades to the cloudy sky atmosphere. The camera pans down to start the feature. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005): It encounters a glitch, just like a computer would do. Also, the castle segments go backwards at the beginning, starting from the bottom segment of the castle appearing and more segments appear one-by-one until the top segment appears and then, the top segment flashes like a neuralyzer. The Pacifier (2005): The "flashlight" logo is used, but the film's opening theme has a suspenseful rendition of "When You Wish Upon a Star" playing at some point. Ice Princess (2005): The "flashlight" logo is blue with ice coming out of the curved line. Sky High (2005): The "flashlight" logo fades into a silhouette of the Disney castle as seen in the skyline. Chicken Little (2005): *Opening: The castle is designed in the same style as the movie that follows, taking place on a cloudy sky background. Also, it animates differently. *2D Version Closing: The logo animates on a black background. Tarzan II (2005): Exactly like on Tarzan, but the jungle is more detailed and different. Brother Bear II (2006): Birds fly out from the castle. Bambi II (2006): It is white and superimposed in the mist. Then after it forms, the mist covers it up. Leroy & Stitch (2006): When the arc forms, the background fades to space, just like in Stitch: The Movie. After that, the logo goes into hyperdrive. The Shaggy Dog (2006): The castle turns into a doghouse. The Wild (2006): *Opening: In the darkness, the particle makes its usual way above the castle while in voice-over Samson the lion is about to tell his son Ryan a story. Suddenly, as Ryan tells Samson he already heard his story a billion times it stops and rushes back. Then as the conversation repeats, it tries again, makes 2/3 of the distance, and rushes back again. Next time, the conversation occurs again and the particle is being drawn back by a hand. For the fourth time, the particle (and thus, Samson) finally succeeds, and the logo turns into the sun. The text is in 3-D, made of stone, and has some acacia trees surrounding the castle. *Closing: The normal logo cuts in directly after "PICTURES" fading in. The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006): When it fully forms, the camera zooms out to reveal a snow globe surrounding it that Santa holds. He then shakes the snow globe, which causes snow to surround the castle. Enchanted (2007): *It is originally made for this movie. The sparkles that surround the text disappear as the last note of the music hits. Then, as the opening music starts, the camera zooms forward past the text to the castle into a room in the top middle of it. *On a WETA VFX's video, it is shown open matted in a 16:9 view. Presto (2008) and Pixar Animation Studios Short Films (First Version): We see the castle on a red textured background as an homage to the old Disney cartoons. It reads "Walt Disney Pictures Presents" underneath. Bedtime Stories (2008): It turns into a pop-up book. Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008): The logo moves into the opening title. High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008): It morphs into a light surging into the opening title sequence. Race to Witch Mountain (2009): The logo gets darkened when the text fades in and the castle turns into the mountain from the Witch Mountain films. Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience (2009): The music is rearranged, but when the top spire of the castle shows up it turns into a rock rendition. Tron: Legacy (2010): *Opening: The logo is gradually formed by graphics like those found in the Grid. The text is slightly off-center. *Closing: The trailer variation is used, but slightly extended. Mars Needs Moms (2011): It animates as normal, but the sky turns red when the arc draws Prom (2011): It starts off normally before turning into a pencil drawing placed on a scrapbook page. The "Walt Disney" scrap of paper is part of the 1985 logo. The music also turns into a rock version when it transforms. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011): *Opening: The dark blue fog comes in from the left to fill the screen as the animation (Tinted in dark blue) fades in at the camera panning down. (You still see the glimpse of the stars as it fades in.) On the castle, the Jolly Roger flag is at the tallest spire. The color of the fireworks are instead by white. On the front river, two mermaids flips their tails before the text fades in as it zooms to position. *Closing: The normal closing play, but it is still tinted dark blue. John Carter (2012): *Opening: Aside from "DiSNEy", the logo is tinted red (in accordance with the fact that the movie is set on Mars). *Closing: The normal closing play, but it is still tinted red. Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012 3D re-release): The trailer variant ("DiSNEy" already appears when the glowing pinpoint playing, and the front sparkles are absent) play. Frankenweenie (2012): It starts as normal but the A re-orchestrated version of the 2006 music plays. When the logo near the end, lightning strikes and turns the image into black and white. The moon is shown and there is some fog around the lake in front of the castle. Also the music is reorchestrated. The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012): The opening song starts over it. At the end, it fades to white instead of black. Paperman (2012 short, Closing): It is grayscaled just like the short, "Disney" is written in chalk, the castle is stylized like the short, and the curved line is drawn by a paper airplane. Wreck-It Ralph (2012, Closing): It starts as usual, but it then glitches as errors appear with "RALPH" misspelled as "RALF". Then, it turns into a parody of the Pac-Man kill screen. The 1985 logo is briefly seen, but the text "Walt DiSNey PICTURES" instead by "DiSNey“. It ends with a TV off effect. Oz the Great and Powerful (2013): It is grayscaled, in an art-deco style, in a 4:3 aspect ratio (Like the first minutes), and it is part of the opening credits. The stars in the background are cheaply animated and the camera zooms out from the top of the cardboard castle to show the entire logo, with different exploding fireworks and the "Disney" text already formed. Also, the entire background animation include river and sparkles are absent. After the camera stops, the glowing pinpoint suddenly appears and, as usual, arcs over the castle. The camera then zooms in, "Disney" then flips out in halves like a gate, through the castle gate and into the opening credits sequence. Planes (2013): It didn't start after the few seconds. The train makes a whistling sound. The fireworks has different sounds. "Disney" is in white glass. When it finishes, the sparkles around "Disney" disappears. Then, the highest tower of the castle begins to shine like a lighthouse. After one full rotation of light, the tallest spire has added a blinking red light and two planes fly past the logo towards the screen, cutting into the opening shot. Get a Horse! (2013, Closing): It is grayscaled and filmed in 70mm, with "Disney" written in an older-looking signature font with an underline. Clarabelle Cow is seen leaping over the castle and leaves behind the trail of pixie dust. Million Dollar Arm (2014): It is darkened & shaded in purple. Maleficent (2014): It starts as normal with the usual kingdom, but the castle is different, and the front side is entirely different. "Disney" is in silver with sparkles around it. When the setting changed into daytime, the narrator starts the story while the camera starts zooming past the word and through the castle to reveal the entirely different kingdom. Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014): The logo is normal, but it fade out more early than usual. Feast (2014 short, Closing): It is decorated on a plate, and the man (from the preceding short) squirts ketchup onto the plate, creating the arc over the castle. Into the Woods (2014): Sounds accompany this variation. It fades from black (similar to the On Stranger's Tides variant, but without the fog). It is darkened. The fireworks are absent. The glowing pinpoint fades in, moving as usual, arcs over the castle becoming the moon and the sparkles disappeared early. The camera backs up into the woods (Hence the movie) as "Disney" fades in. Frozen Fever (2015 short, Closing): One of the tiny snowmen (from the preceding short) is standing on the right, and leaps over the castle from right to left, leaving a trail in the shape of the usual arc. Cinderella (2015): When the music is ending, the setting changed into daytime, and the castle change the color to represent Cinderella Castle at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida, USA. The camera pans up to follow two blue birds to the opening. Tomorrowland (2015): The castle is replaced with Tomorrowland's buildings and structures, complete with flying machines. The Jungle Book (2016): It is reanimated traditionally except it takes place in Disneyland, Anaheim, California, USA. and the music is rearranged. "Disney" is in orange. When the word "Presents" (in the same style as the opening credits of the 1967 film) fades in under "Disney", the music series into the rearranged version of "Jungle Beat" as it zooms out into the realistic jungle for the opening title as it darkens out. The Finest Hours (2016): It is darker & lost all color & shaded in sepia brown. Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016): After a few seconds "Disney" fades in, the camera pans up away from the logo to the night sky. Finding Dory (2016, Digital/Blu-Ray releases): On the first version of the prologue, which is included among the deleted scenes, the blue waves transition from black to the drawing of the arc. It fades out just before the sparkles on the arc disappear. Inner Workings (2016 short, Closing): The camera pans right from the end of the closing credits to the sunsetted beach rendition of the logo with the castle made out of sand. "Disney" in white fades in at the bottom as the last part of the short's song "California Loco" plays. Beauty and the Beast (2017): The music begins a second before the logo begins. Like the Into the Woods variant, it fades in as the camera pans down. It is set in France, complete with the town of Villeneuve and The Prince's Castle (With the lights on meaning that the masquerade party begins on the following prologue), although the river has the usual shape. The sky is an extremely dark nighttime sky, and the fireworks explodes in yellow. The glowing pinpoint is different and arcs as usual with a different trail. "Disney" fades in the same time as the front sparkles around it. When the music ends, the text & sparkles fades out and the camera pans back a little bit more to the bush of the red enchanted roses. The Enchantress' hand picks the middle rose up and she moves to one of the pedals of the rose transitioning into the prologue. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017): It is tinted dark blue (similar to On Stranger's Tides and Into the Woods variants). Storm clouds with real thunder are added to the sky. Like the ItW variant, the fireworks is absent, but unfortunately the glowing pinpoint and the front sparkles is also absent. "Disney" in its Maleficent variant style fades in. The Last Warrior (2017; Russia): The logo animates as usual but the front side is different, with an entirely different enterance & the water is still. As the glowing pinpoint moves, the house two legs leaps from the right side, jumps over the river & the lands on the other side. The house looks at us briefly before leaving out. The sparkles that surround "Disney" are absent. A Wrinkle in Time (2018): After the music ends, the logo begins to glitch (Unlike the L&S2 variant) through the tassaret effect to a different version. The background is the galaxy of stars which moves like a kaleidoscope with the top part of the castle in which the castle itself (which glows in blue) starts deforming (Unlike the Inspector Gadget variants). The front is still here, but "DiSNey" is in copper orange and becomes smaller, which fades on. After a couple seconds. the logo glitches more until it cuts to the film's opening shot. Incredibles 2 (2018): The entire logo is reanimated in 2D and is in the style of the 60's, in a red/yellow scheme. The main star twinkles in, while the rest of the stars and the background fades in. The camera pans down to the different kingdom with the city that connects with the maglev train. The castle has the blinking light at its tallest spire, while the fireworks are omitted. From the right side of the castle, the glowing pinpoint moves from behind and arcs over the castle. The yellow "Disney" text simply fades in without the sparkles. When it fades out, the castle's enterance shows the "2 Is" symbol (the film's official symbol), which also fades out shortly. Christopher Robin (2018): The normal version start as usual with its music, but when the camera goes around the castle, the kingdom fades to the aged paper background to blend into the film's opening credits, as the castle & fireworks dissolves into traditional animation (styled after the book series illustrations of E.H. Shepard). The glowing pinpoint makes a different sound. The sparkles around "DiSNEy" (in black) is absent, as the sparkles from above the castle transform into the twinkling stars, which disappears after a couple seconds. The logo fades out and was replaced with the in-credit as the camera zooms slightly forward. The book pages turn to cover up and the camera pans right to start the prologue sequence of the opening credits. The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018): The logo is darkened, with the music that rearranged by composer James Newton Howard and conducted by Gustavo Dudamel with pianist Lang Lang on the piano. When the music is ended, Drosselmeyer's owl comes in by swooping down from the sky above the left side of the castle. The "DiSNey" text with sparkles fades out, and the camera turns left to follow the owl into the snowy sunsetted setting of the Victorian-era London for the moving, establishing opening shot. Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018, Closing): The 2011 version of the closing logo animates as usual, with the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" fading out and Ralph talking about over it. At the last second, it very abruptly cuts to the previous installment's closing logo variation as the screen turns off. Also, if pause quick enough during the screen turn off animation, can see the logo changed to the the Pac-Man kill screen variant from perious movie's closing logo very quickly. Mary Poppins Returns (2018): The 2011 version of the 2006 logo plays, but as the camera pans around the castle, various London landmarks can be seen. As the music ends, the camera backs up onto a road with lampposts, and several trees are on the grass. Aladdin (2019): After the music ends, the light from the star (where the Neverland is) at the left side of Disney Castle fade in to cover the full screen and the"Disney" text become the shadow. When the light fade out, the Disney Castle become a big ship which has almost same shape of the castle, and the "DiSNey" text shadow fade out. The Lion King (2019): It is very similar to TJB (2016) variant, but with a couple of changes. The music is complete without a transitional serve, the camera doesn't zoom backwards, and "Presents" underneath "DiSNeY" is absent. In addition, the orange streak flies out of the gate of the castle as the camera stops, and arcs over it when "Disney" fades in. Maleficent: Mistress of Evil (2019): It is similar to "Alice Through the Looking Glass" (2016) variant, however, the opening theme starts over it instead, and the camera pans to the right-top corner from the logo after a few seconds "Disney" fades in. Lady and the Tramp (2019): The logo's music is rearranged in the movie's 1950s jazz music style, and the logo starts a few seconds after the music start. When the glowing pinpoint almost end, the entire logo covered yellow to reach the movie theme. Noelle (2019): The logo starts normal, but when “Disney” text fade in, it start snowing. After the music end, only “DiSNey” and sparkle fade out, then the camera start begins a reverse movement of original logo, and Santa Claus‘ flys past the camera. After camera move crossed the flag on the top tower, the entire kingdom change to the North Pole. Category:Logo Variations Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney